Sada Rahay Tu Salamat
by nandy.duolover
Summary: again an OS...this time a long one...with no couple only duo..bit team and bit purvi.. last part posted
1. Chapter 1

**hi frnds**..thanks to all rvwrs who rvwed my previous OS and the last chapter of my ongoing story

 **Naina** story ko leke 100% confusion?wats all about? u can ask quo I will try to resolve..aur my OS its completed dear...I know ending weird hey but I'm never good at ending OS..

 **Sanjhana** I have already written on that epi CID KHATRE MEY u can read it if u want

 **Ra** i yaar healthy log jyada sote hey dnt worry :p mein bhi jyada soti hu ;) acha here's ur OS tomar jnnei taratari likhlm...

 **Gd Bhaiya** agey se dhyan rakhungi..thank u..

Now my new OS on the recent **epi CID ON TRAIN..**

 **A grt epi after long…**

my fav scene ::::Daya sir ambulance tak chodne ke bad bhi Abhijeet sir train me wapas aa that hilarious fighting scene between Abhijeet and Daya on platform...(it reminded me of mouse trap duo scene)

Abhijeet sir's expressions are needless to say beyond excellence.. Liked the way Purvi was concerned for him. and his looks when she called daya sir

loved daya sirs sudden panic then remembering about disguise

really impressive that FW showed Abhijeet Sir, already stepped inside Train and during Roaming got ACP Sir Call, who asked Him about His Existence as still Abhijeet Sir not reached at Hospital and after getting Train Voice coming in background, ACP Sir becomes Rash and somehow Abhijeet Sir Must Accept that He came back in Train, ACP Sir showed His Concern about His Health but Abhijeet Sir Turn His Attention to Main Issue after Telling Him that He just Slightly Injured and just came ahead when Arvind trying Kill Another Man due to Darkness

later when Here PURVI Spotted Abhijeet Sir, Daya Sir brought Him with Little Anger Cater by Abhijeet Sir so Smoothly "bad mey naraj ho jana yaar..." ohh hw cute it was

and lastly Abhijeet Sir about to fall grabbed by His Buddy...loved it...

Finally our super cop Abhijeet is back! our duo...hayeee

Again duo without couple..okk guys this is two part OS..

It's the first chapter..next will arrive soon..

* * *

after catching hold of real culprit Pankaj started his new discovery about his food habits..Abhijeet in full mood teased him with "chalo der se hi sahi tumhe samajh to aya..acha aab chalo mumbai bhi.."

he steps forward but suddenly felt a high pang of pain tried to grab something and he got the most reliable support catching him as this support always likes to be just a step behind him..

"boss.."

Abhijeet grasped fr air "haan yaar mein thik hu..chalo.."

"hmm" Daya replied sternly but didn't leave Abhijeet neither move a step ahead..

He turned to Purvi with "Purvi tum ambulance ko call kro.."

Abhijeet tried "per Daya mein.."

"tum chup raho...aur Shreya tum ACP sir ko call kro..keh dena hum dono bad mey ayenge..aur tum teeno niklo..Nikhil already local police se formality puri kerke nikal chuka hoga.."

both nodded..

Abhijeet said in very low voice "per mumbai jake bhi to doctor.."

Daya pretended to turn deaf..

Abhijeet sighed "mujhe baithna hey"

Daya looked around and led him to the stairs..made him sit..

Shreya moved forward and forwarded the mobile with "sir ACP Sir aapse baat krna cahte hey"

he received the call and moved aside to speak..

Shreya moved to Pankaj fr some arrangements of returning..

Purvi came back with "sir ambulance.."

she noticed Daya speaking over phone so stopped, felt a fixed gaze on her so turned to find Abhijeet giving her the special senior look which all the juniors are afraid of..

But she at this moment can't help a smile seeing that look..

Abhijeet glared..Purvi controlled her smile "sorry sir mein to bas.."

Abhijeet completed the sentence "Daya sir ki junior hone ka farz nibha rahi thi hey na?"

Purvi unintentionally nodded with "jee sir.."

Abhijeet tried to stand with angry grumbling as "tumhe to.."

but he stopped as Daya came back.. Abhijeet immediately sat back..

Daya shook his head disappointedly and turned to Purvi who is trying hard to control her laughter..

Daya smiled but sounded strict "Purvi.."

Purvi controlled with "sir ambulance pahuch rahi hey.."

Daya nodded and handed her the phone with "tum log nikal kab.."

he moved forward but Pankaj and Shreya came with "sir hume abhie nikalna hoga..Nikhil wait ker raha hey.."

"hmm chalo niklo tumlog..aram se jana..aur Purvi..thank u.."

"sir?"

"kabhie kabhie seniors ki baat na manna achi baat hota hey.. (murmured) khas ker jab senior superhero banke bacho ki tarah jid kre.."

Purvi nodded with a smile, Daya added naughtily "waise dnt worry mumbai wapas ane do..achi daant paregi..acha chalo bye.."

he moved back found Abhijeet resting his head on railing with closed eyes..

He sighed and moved forward "abhi..bahut dard ho raha hey na?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no..but didn't open his eyes.

Daya understood as Abhijeet's brain got that mission is completed he is now surrendering to the pain..

He softly touched Abhijeet's forehead and then only heard the ambulance.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and tried to get up..

"tumhe kisine kaha uthne ko?"

"nahi wo ambulance.."

"unka yeaha ana mana hey?"

Abhijeet silently closed his eyes again. soon they both got into ambulance..and the journey started..

On the way ambulance bumped on road and a painful "shhhsss" came up Abhijeet's throat..

Daya with one hand patted his head and other grabbed his hand, which Abhijeet pressed tightly

Daya murmured in audible tone "aur bano hero.."

Abhijeet tried to smile but cant..

Soon they reached hospital and after checking the injury doctor said "aapne first aid kerne ki koshis ki?"

Abhijeet looked down..

Daya teased "arey doctor sahab yea hero khud ko doctor bhi mante hey to ker liya.."

doctor smiled "ghaw kaafi gehra hey aur ghaw lagne ki bad kaafi movement ki wajase aur der hone ki wajase thora infection bhi..sujhan agayi..kya ghaw pey dobara koi chot ayi thi?"

Abhijeet nodded

the doctor nodded and took him inside to apply stitches..

Daya sighed "pata nahi kiu zulm kerta hey khud pey..aur bhagwan bhi..itna dimaag kiu diya ise..arey ambulance taq pahucha diya wapas agaya..kya pagal hey yea mujhe pagal banana cahta hey bhagwan hi jane"

he sat down on the bench waiting fr doctor to come..

After half an hour the doctor came out, Daya stood up with "kaisa hey aab.."

"thik hey..filal sedative pey hey..hosh ajaye to aap unhe gher le jaiyega..wo to sedative lene se bhi aitraj ker rahe they..keh rahe they mumbai jana hey..kaam hey.."

Daya slapped his head with "uff kya kiya jaye iski heropanti ka.."

after doctor left Daya moved inside..

Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully..Daya caressed his hairs "iss bar bahut naraj hu mein..tumhara yea apna history repeat ker ker k record banana aab dekho kaise churata hu mein.."

he patted his head softly and waited fr Abhijeet to gain conscious.

.

.

.

Daya wad caressing his hairs when felt movement in Abhijeet's body so got up and moved out to call fr doctor..

Soon Abhijeet come in conscious state and doctor started his checking..

After checking Abhijeet assured doctor that he is not feeling a bit pain and is perfectly fine..and used his all time smartness he convinced the doctor to release him..

Daya was keenly seeing all his drama and after his success just sighed murmuring "boss tum bhi kamal ho..per mein nahi galne wala iss bar..huh"

he moved out to complete the discharge formalities..

Abhijeet sat up on bed "yea itna shant kiu hey..toofan to nahi ane wala..Abhijeet babu sambhal k rehna hoga kahi yea mota tumhara roast na bana dey.."

he was just thinking of hw to distract Daya's mood when Daya came back with a silent "chalo.."

and helped Abhijeet out of hospital to the car arranged by Nikhil with cid Ahmadabad and drove to Mumbai..

* * *

 **r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi frnds**..thanks to all rvwrs who rvwed last chapter **BT** arey relax..yea OS khatam nahi hui, people are asking about my previous OS, I replied to them ki its cmpleted

 **Rai** arey ami koi mota bllm...Abhijeet sir bllo to..amr ki dosh :p

 **Loveabh** i yea I will read it surely

 **Shaina** Purvi ki role thora aur hoga,dnt wrry nt unnecessary role..bas it's that ki I felt without her this OS will b incomplete

 **Nilpari** I'm a girl, CID FORUM mey written update agaya check it out,,,this time both Shreya di and dada were super fast

 **Gd Bhaiya** arey u suggested in my previous OS na ki I shld mention a bit abt epi in A/N I was speaking abt that ki agey se dhyan rakhungi

 **Palak** I know u were busy..no prb take ur time...

Thank u to all other rvwrs..now comes the nxt part

acha let me tl u it's still nt complete..wo kya hey na jo idea aya wo kaafi bara hey, and I'm nt willing to cmpromise..hope u all will also like to wait rather reading bakwas

* * *

after some hours of drive Abhijeet who was till now gazing outside seeing Daya's attitude now turn towards Daya with "Daya tum itne der taq drive..yaar mein kuch waqt.."

but Daya again pretended to be complete deaf..

Abhijeet sighed, "ek bar bureau chalna gher jane se pehle..sir pareshan ho rahe honge.."

Daya didn't reply..Abhijeet made a face and attached his head with the backrest and closed his eyes..

Felt his seat smoothly pushed back, a sweet smile came over his lips..

And without knowledge he dozed off thinking about his "chote's" anger..

After feeling a sharp pang in his wound he got up from his nap and found Daya looking at him worriedly

he smiled "yaar thik hu mein.."

Daya just looked away with "ek bacha achanaq road cross krte hue agaya to brake dabana para.."

he again concentrated on road..

Abhijeet did some deep inhalation then looked out, found car already entered Mumbai and now travelling towards bureau..

He looked back at his silly brother with affectionate gaze who thought it unnecessary to even look at the passenger seat..

Abhijeet shook his disappointedly clearly getting the type of love he will receive back at home

soon they reached the bureau..

Abhijeet was about to open his side door but felt a silent stare so pulled back his hand..

Daya nodded in approval and moved down went to passenger door opened it and lightly hold his shoulder with "ayo.."

Abhijeet silently followed the order and both moved to the bureau..

Daya can feel Abhijeet not comfortable as he was continuously touching his wound and dragging his right leg while walking..

Daya wrapped his hand around Abhijeet's shoulder smoothly..who feeling the secure grip looked up at Daya..

But Daya was very much interested in the path rather looking at his buddy..

Both entered the lift, and Abhijeet softly said "itni tension mat le na..thik hu mein..bas yea choti si.."

his words remained incomplete as they reached bureau and Daya silently accompanied him inside

freddy Sachin both were taking details about duo from Pankaj and Purvi stood up immediately seeing them entering..

Sachin moved forward "sir aaplog yeaha per.."

Daya signaled him to stop with "freddy ek chair lana"

freddy forwarded a chair..

Daya gave a meaningful glance to Abhijeet who sat on the chair with a bit help from Daya.

ACP sir who was coming out of his cabin with "Sachin Daya ko call..arey Daya tum dono yeaha.."

Abhijeet tried to stand but received a glare from Daya and an angry order from his head "tum baitho raho chup chap.."

Abhijeet sat back like an obedient kid..freddy asked "sir aab aap kaise hey..aapki ghaw.."

"arey mein bilkul thik hu yaar..yea to tumlog ki Daya sir hi.."

ACP sir cmpleted his sentence "aur kya freddy..ghaw kaha ek choti si to kharoch ayi hey..Daya ne to hume jhut mut hi keh diya..hey na Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked down giving a shy look..

Juniors were trying hard nt to giggle as if they did later their class is confirm from the sharp shine..

ACP continued "aur sahabjade ki dimaag to dekho mein thora daant kya raha tha baat aise ghuma diya ki bas.."

this was enough Daya couldn't control more his laughter, freddy turned away to hide his smile..the girls giggled and Sachin who was standing directly facing ACP started coughing

ACP irritably said "ha ha haso..jab seniors aise qartut karenge to juniors ko kya kahe.."

Nikhil had controlled his laughter till then asked "per sir ek baat smjh nahi ayi meri..Daya sir ne Abhijeet sir ko ambulance taq chor aye fir wo wapas aye to meine gaurd ko signal kiya train strt kerne ko..to Abhijeet sir kaise train mey aye.."

Abhijeet glared hard..Nikhil looked down..Daya smiled sugary "arey Nikhil tum superman ironman ki films nahi dekhte..wo log jakhmi hoke bhi fight krte hey rum lagate hey..lectures dete hey.."

Pankaj nodded "ha sir mein dekhta hu..mujhe to bahut pasand bhi.."

Abhijeet growled "Pankaj.."

Pankaj made an innocent face "per Daya sir ne hi to pucha.."

Purvi poked him "chup ho ja warna buri tarah se class hoga tera.."

ACP sir patted his head with "uff kya team hey..hey bhagwan..."

Abhijeet tried with all his innocence "sir wo sare diamonds asli.."

ACP sir was about to strt the case details again but remembered his intelligent right hand so glared with "tum to chup hi raho..Daya jara cabin mey ana"

he turned to move but Abhijeet hurriedly said "sir Daya ne kaha tha mein na ayu unn logo ki saath amisha ki peeche wo to mein hi.."

ACP sir smiled "nahi daantne wala tumhare dost ko.."

Abhijeet looked down embarrassed..

Daya shook his head in smile and followed ACP to his cabin

after they left freddy asked in concern "sir aap thik to hey na?"

"ha freddy mein bilkul thik hu..pareshan kiu hote ho.."

Sachin said "ager Purvi Daya sir ko na batati to aap to chup hi rehte sir"

Abhijeet sighed "haan jab taq wo milta nahi..ek bar dekh leta to asehi smjh leta.."

Pankaj chirped in "to fir to Purvi ne acha hi kiya"

Abhijeet glared "ha bhai aaplog ki pyare Daya sir ka infrmer ban gayi.."

Purvi smiled, Abhijeet grumbled "mana kiya ki Daya ko infrm mat kro..per nahi..aap 5mint baith jaiye mein mauke ka fayda utha lu.."

Purvi looked down smiling..Abhijeet shook his head disjointedly with "sare ki sare jyada hi intelligent bante ja rahe ho.."

then turned to Shreya "Shreya aab thik ho tum.."

"jee sir mujhe to bas halka sa hi.."

"dctr dikhaya?"

Shreya signaled to Purvi with "yea hey na..kidnap ker ke le gayi..aap to hspital jane wale they.."

Abhijeet made a sad face.. "same here..kidnap kerke le jaya gaya.."

Nikhil asked "per itni jldi discharge.."

Abhijeet smiled sweetly "aab tumhare Daya sir ka itna bhi roub nahi hey.."

all again bust in laughter..

Freddy asked "sir Daya sir aapse naraaj hey?"

Abhijeet looked twrds the cabin with "uhun pareshan hey"

.

.

.

ACP sir after entering in cabin asked "Daya dctr ne kya kaha.."

"thora sujh gaya hey..per khtre wali baat nahi hey..filal rest.."

"to tum log yeaha kya ker rahe ho.."

"sir aap sab bhi to pareshan they na?ek bar mil lenge to aap sab ko bhi tasalli ho jayegi.."

ACP took a breath "hmm acha chalo aab milna milana ho gaya..niklo tum dono..aur filal gher pey hi.."

"per sir case details ki report k liye hum dono mese ek ka to hona jaruri hey na.."

"haan per.."

"sir Abhi thik hoga to ajaunga.."

ACP sir nodded smiling "chalo niklo aab aur khyal rakhna.."

"jee sir.."

Daya was about to move out of cabin when ACP sir called from behind "jyada gussa mat dikhana.."

Daya gave an embarrassed grin and moved out..

He found Abhijeet speaking something serious but he was nt interested in what it is and declared "hume nikalna hey"

Abhijeet looked up at Daya but Daya didn't paid any hid only helped him to get up with "hum log chalte hey..chalo bye.."

and moved out..

Abhijeet tried again "sir ne kya kaha?"

no answer..

They both got in the car, and car got started

"raste se kuch le chalte hey..shaam bhi ho chuki hey..gher jake kuch banana.."

no answer

"mein to khichri kha lunga waise bhi stitches lagi hey sada khana hi khana parega per tum.."

no response..

Abhijeet got irritated and stopped his effort..

Soon they reached home and Daya lead him in, made him sit on couch in lounge and moved in to fetch water, came back with a glass of water found Abhijeet trying to bend down to open his shoes..

He touched Abhijeet's shoulder..

Abhijeet looked up..Daya handed him the glass and kneeled down..

He opened his shoes and shocks and looked up, found Abhijeet already looking at him with sweetest look..

But it didn't showed any effect..

Daya got up and moved to Abhijeet's room

Abhijeet sighed "ajeeb hey muh hi nahi kholta..jaise sahab ko baat krna hi nahi ata ho..arey chilla hi ley.."

he got up and was about to move to his room when Daya came out with "jake fresh ho jao..nahana mat..dressing gila ho jayega..kuch jarurat ho to awaj dena.."

and he moved aside.

Abhijeet murmured "shuker hey sahab kuch bole to.."

he moved in found towel and casuals already placed in washroom..

He freshens up and came out..

He was having difficulty to move up his hand to wipe his hairs when a hand came forward and demanded the towel..

He was about to say smthng but the hand snatched the towel and signaled him to bed..

Abhijeet sat down helplessly..Daya rubbed his hairs with "nahane se mana kiya na?"

"yaar kal se asehi..dressing gila nahi hua sachie.."

Daya look at him sternly, softly touched the part of his dressing and confirming his truth forwarded the food tray containing soup and lightly toasted bread..Abhijeet grabbed it with

"tu yea mera dressing check kiya tujhe bharosa nahi mujhpey?"

"iski bad bhi bharosa kerna cahiye?"

Abhijeet opted to divert the topic with "tume yea bread asehi de diya..toast.."

"stitches mey shakt khana mana hey aisa mere bare bhai kehta hey.."

Abhijeet smiled but Daya was still serious "suru kro mein apna leke ata hu.."

he moved out..Abhijeet smirked "bara agyakari bhai hey humara.."

and started taking his food..

Soon Daya joined him with the same stuff fr himself.

Abhijeet noticed it "isliye keh raha tha kuch le ley raste se per tab to janab ki kaan bandh thi na.." Daya again turned deaf and continued having his dinner..

Abhijeet sighed frustatedly and finished his stuffs..

Daya too got up disposed off the trays..handed Abhijeet his medicines and moved out..

Abhijeet looked at his way of going bit disappointedly..

But soon he found Daya entering back with his headphones and sat down on Abhijeet's arm chair with "ghuro mat so jao.."

"Daya mein thik hu..tum apne room mey jake so jao.."

Daya again turned deaf but Abhijeet irrtedly said "sunai nahi diya.."

"nahi.."

"dekho mujhe aise nahi.."

Daya looked with "pain tumhe aab bhi hey Abhijeet"

"kaha na nahi hey..aur aise sirr pey baithe rahoge to mein nahi so paunga na.."

Daya got up with "yeahi baat agey se bhi yaad rakhna.."

and he moved out..

Abhijeet sighed this was nt what he wanted..yes he always loved to show his strong side because somewhere at the back of his mind he is conscious about 'if they think I'm weak'...and this is what always termed by Daya as 'heropanti' but all his thoughts ego concern even some of his characteristic point goes softer towards Daya..yea what he did may be wrong but they are CID Officers and fr them duty is first and foremost..why isn't Daya trying to understand that..

He sat there at the edge of bed itself bending over his knees..deciding to be there itself whole night..

He was feeling pain but his stubbornness once again didn't permit him to surrender..

Daya was pacing up and down in his room, sitting on bed again standing..about to move out but again stopping himself..

But fr how long..after two long hours Daya can't resist himself anymore and move to Abhijeet's room.

Found Abhijeet still sitting in that position, he angrily moved forward but got that Abhijeet had dozed off..

He sighed "yea Abhi bhi na.."

he slowly made him lie on the bed and covered him properly..

"aise shant raha kro..behtar dikhte ho.."

he patted his head two three times and left..

.

.

.

Next mrning, ACP sir called up Daya and asked him to report bureau early, as an important case got reported and ACP must move to dcp so a senior shld be present..

Daya cut the call tensely and moved to Abhijeet's room

found him awake but still lying on bed, it was really an unusual scene, Daya knew his buddy to well..as soon as he get awakens he gets active..bt tdy..

He moves forward "Abhijeet tum..tum thik ho na?"

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya scowled "dard hey?"

"arey nahi bas neend puri nahi hui..tum itne pareshan kiu.."

"ACP sir ka phone aya tha..per tum mujhe thik lag nahi rahe ho.."

he was about to touch Abhijeet's arm but he sat up straight with "ek to kehta hey aram kerna cahiye hero mat bano..kerta hu to bhi problem..ajeeb hey..acha sir ne kya kaha.."

Daya is looking really confused "wo unhone bureau.."

his phone rang again, this time Sachin informing that they are moving to spot..

Daya is looking tensed,Abhijeet said "Daya tum bureau jao.."

"per Abhijeet.."

"mein bilkul thik hu..aur yea duty hey Daya.."

Daya glanced at him thoroughly then nodded and moved out

Abhijeet lied back again with low "ahh"

* * *

 **r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi frnds**..thanks to all rvwrs who rvwed last chapter

 **BT** tum bhi! I mean mein bhi maun vrat rakhti hu jab jab naraj hoti hu...hehe...waise r u the same BT that's in IF? Popat ki mao?

 **Nilpari**.. To aap mujse choti ho?good aab taq jitno se dosti hui sab bare hey..per bacha jee parai chor k FF mey kya ker rahi ho? *looking strict* kis class mey parti ho? I'm frm west Bengal..u?

Acha now comes the last part

* * *

Daya came back to Abhijeet's room "meine lunch bana diya kha lena time se.."

he put down the tray containing milk and cracker "aur yea khane ka bhi ahsan ker dena..aur khud ko insaan hi smjhna..Abhie taq super powers mile nahi tumhe"

Abhijeet nods carelessly..Daya turns to leave but again looked back "tum thik to ho na.."

"abbey kitni bar.."

Daya made an extreme confused face and moved out of room then from house completely.

Abhijeet sat up on bed with and touched his own forehead "bukhar hona jaruri tha?aab sahab ko pata chalega to mere khair nahi..aur yea dard bhi barta hi jaraha hey..pata nahi painkiller kaunsa hey..ahh" he pressed his wound and sat there like that

Here Daya was driving to bureau really not feeling good "Abhi thik nahi hey..itni der taq letna..use bahut na pasand hey..pain hoga..per kuch kahe tab to.."

after some moments he pulled out his cell and called a number

"hello Adi..yaar tum busy ho.."

"hospital mey hu..kiu"

"tum free kab taq ho jaoge.."

"do ghante taq ho hi jaunga..kya baat hey.."

"tum gher chale jana pls..wo Abhi.." he explains the whole with "tang a chuka hu iski iss heropanti se mein to..pata nahi bachpan mey kya tonic pee liya tha.."

he heard a muffled laughter

"haso mat tum..mujhe lagta hey tabiyet thik nahi hey uski..tum jara jake dekh lena pls..aur suno..jarurat mehsus ho to use hospital mey dal dena"

"haan fir wo vaag jaye hey na.."

"haan janab to mahir hey ismey..meine soch liya (he said extreme irrtedly) aabki baar ambulance ho yea hospital hosh mey hoga to rassi se bandh k rakhunga.."

Adi can't control anymore and burst his laughter balloon..

But controlled with the warning voice "Adiii"

"okay okay..mein chala jaunga..aur call bhi ker dunga tumhe thik?"

"thnks..acha tum na bell mat dena,keh raha tha neend puri nahi hui,soyega sayed..spare key pata hey na usse chale jana ander"

Adi assured smoothly "tum itna pareshan na ho..haan..mein dekh lunga"

and he cut the call but still not relaxed.

.

.

.

Adi reached duo's house and was about to ring the bell but remembered the order, smiled to himself and looked fr the spare key.

He entered inside and went directly to Abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet was sitting on bed tightly pressing the pillow near his wound panting heavily..

"Abhijeet..."

he looked up "Adi..tum..ahh..thora ppaanni..ahh"

"ruko tum..ata hu mein.."

Adi came back with a glass of chilled water and helped him to drink..

In the process his hand touched Abhijeet and he looked up with shock "tumhe to tej bukhar hey..aur itna dard..tum..acha leto tum.."

Abhijeet tried "arey nahi ek painkiller.."

"meine kaha na leto chup chap" he helped him lying and checked the wound after removing the dressing softly with "itna redness aur swell..infection ho gaya lagta hey.."

he dressed the area and gave an injection then looked at the tray with "kuch khaya bhi nahi..sach mey tum bhi na.."

"arey khaya hi nahi gaya..."

"to Daya ko keh nahi sakte they?"

Abhijeet's thought ran as "wo to baat hi nahi ker raha hey.."

but he said as "arey fir wo

nahi jata na..jaruri tha na jana.."

he was sounding really weak, so Adi dropped the idea of scolding and interrogating with "acha ruko mein kuch lata hu kha lena fir medicine lena hey ek aur injection bhi dena hey"

"yaar nahi na..diya na ek dard kam hey.."

"yea high power painkiller tha..aur tum nahi doctor mein hu.."

"ha to kya sab jnte ho.."

"nahi..goli chalana nahi janta..interrogate kerna nahi janta..sharp shine ki tarah sochna nahi janta..tumhare bhai ki tarah darwaja torna nahi janta..muh se piano.."

"haan haan bas bas..smjh gaya mein..rehne do..mein yeahi kha.."

"nahi do ghnte se aise para hey..ruko tum mey lata hu.."

he moved to kitchen leaving his phone behind.

.

.

.

Here Daya was at the spot still, freddy was showing something to him but his whole attention were somewhere else

"sir..Abhijeet sir thik to hey na?" freddy asked noticing Daya's worried look

"pata nahi Adi ko kaha tha jake dekhne ko..per aab taq call hi nahi kiya.."

"to aap ker lijiye.."

"hmm"

he pulled out his cell and called Adi..

.

.

.

Abhijeet was lying with closed eyes, opened them hearing the phone ringer

"Adi phone chor.."

he was about to get up to call Adi but seeing the caller id made a face "mujhe call nahi ker sakta tha.."

he rcvd the call but even before saying hello heard the worried tone "Adi Abhi thik to hey na? Use dard ho raha tha hey na? Kuch serious to nahi na?dawai li usne?mein ajau kya?"

Abhijeet replied cutting the flow with "nahi..duty kro case pey dhyan do.."

"tum..acha wo mein Adi ko..Adi ko phone do.."

"kiu mein keh raha hu na..mein thik hu..dawai liya..dard nahi hey..aur.."

"Adi ko phone do.." Daya said in such a cold tone that Abhijeet's expression changed..

Aditya was just coming inside with the tray looked at Abhijeet with question..he just forwarded his mobile looking away..

Adi confusingly grabbed the set "hello.."

"Adi Abhi ko kya hua.."

Adi glanced at Abhijeet and seeing his crestfallen face turned to call to speaker mode with "kiu?"

"nahi uski awaj se laga..kya hua?"

Adi gave a look to Abhijeet who was still looking away and continued "bukhar hey.."

Abhijeet turned to Adi and shook his head in no..

"kya..kitna.."

Adi brought out the thermometer with "100degree"

"dawai li usne?"

"nahi..pain tha to le nahi paya.."

Abhijeet was looking like he can roast Adi with his eyes only..

"fir to khaya bhi nahi hoga..keh nahi sakta tha mujhse.."

"fir tum jate nahi na..duty jaruri hey na.."

Abhijeet can't stop himself any more "Adi.."

Daya understood well the phone is in speaker so composed his voice with "jarurat ho to hospital le jana..mere pas filal time nahi gher jane ka..sham ko ajaunga..tab taq hospital mey rehna hi behtar hoga tumhare dost k liye"

and he cut the call.

Adi turned to Abhijeet with "chaloge?"

"kaha?" Abhijeet gave him an angry look

"arey mujhe kiu aankh dikha rahe ho tumhare ladle ne kaha to mein kya.."

Abhijeet gave a disgusting look started his breakfast and ended it soon with "jitna injection dawai dena ho do aur niklo"

Adi turned serious "per tumhari tabiyet.."

"wo aab taq nikal bhi chuka hoga.."

Adi smiled he gave the injection changed some meds and got up with "to tum dono apna WWE chalu rakho mein nikalta hu..aur haan khyal rakhna..tabiyet bigre to bata dena..(smiled lovingly) bahut pareshan ho jata hey tumhara bhai.."

Abhijeet didn't smiled but seemed to be thoughtful..

Adi left..

Abhijeet got up from bed and moved to washroom, he came back after freshening up.

Heard some noise from the hall so moved out, found Daya keeping his belongings..

"shaam kuch jaldi nahi ho gaya?"

day turned "yeaha kya ker rahe ho tum.."

"nahi bas dekhne aya ki shaam kaise jaldi.."

Daya glares "tumhe serf apne tanz se mtlb hey, hey na?aur kisi baat ki koi fiqar bhi nahi hey na?"

Abhijeet tries "yaar mein to..tab wo mission jaruri tha na, humare life mey duty.."

"duty..koi andaza hey iss duty ki chaqqar mey kitno ko pareshan krte ho tum..oh ho mein bhi kya arey aapko kya farq prta hey mission se mtlb tha na aapka.."

Abhi tries his all time tactics "pls tu smjh na..dekh.." he gave a affectionate gaze but that flairs up Daya who grumbles "aise kaam krte raho..actually na..ek jhapar lagani cahiye tumhe.."

Abhi stunned "aain chota hoke tu haath uthayega?"

Per to his bad luck Daya is not a bit embarrassed but says "haan kiu tumhe nahi lagta tumne jhapar layek kaam kiya...pareshan ker k rakh diya"

Abhijeet looks down

Daya moves towards the dining and started taking sips of water

Abhijeet started in low tone "I'm sorry, agey se nahi karunga tumhe pareshan..yaad rakhunga.."

he was about to move back to his room, Daya got what he said in anger..

He should not have said this..but he was really very tensed..

He turned with "aur yea kisne keh diya ki mein isliye naraj hu kiuki tumne pareshan ker diya?"

Abhijeet didn't turned but sighed "its ok Daya.."

he moved in his room..

Daya shook his head and followed him in, found him sitting on the edge of bed hanging down his head, he sat beside him

"boss..I'm sorry..pls...yaar tum aise harkat kerte ho to bas..Abhi mein isliye naraj nahi hu kiuki mujhe tumhare wajase pareshani hui..per mujhe fiqar to hoti hey na?"

Abhijeet nods..Daya holds his hand "boss..mujhe lagti to tum kerne dete aise manmani?"

Abhijeet remained silent

"nahi na..fir.."

Abhijeet looks up "sorry.."

Daya continues looking at him

"acha babh nahi kehta sorry agey se dhyan rakhunga.."

Daya continues his stare

"tere baat bhi manunga"

Daya smiles

"chalo aab tum aram kro mein ata hu fresh hoke.."

"per Abhie to.."

"kaha na Abhie baat manoge?"

Abhijeet lied down reluctantly..

Daya smiles and moves out with "utna nahi.."

he came back after freshening up found Abhijeet had already dozed off with medicine effect

he sat beside whispered "sorry boss..bahut pareshan ho gaya tha yaar kuch jyada hi bol gaya..sorry..acha chalo as compensation acha lunch bana deta hu.."

he ruffled his hairs and moved out confident that his buddy will understand the care behind his anger

true frndship gives us this understanding right?

* * *

 **r and r**


End file.
